


One of us

by Amber_candlelight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_candlelight/pseuds/Amber_candlelight
Summary: The war is over, and back at Hogwarts for his 8th year, Draco distances himself as much as possible from the Golden Trio. But an unassuming question in front of the fireplace begins to chip away at the persona he has created for himself, bringing him further towards the warmth...currently one-shot, not sure if will continue
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	One of us

It had been two months since Draco had returned to Hogwarts for his 8th year, and he had yet to talk to a fellow student. Blaise and Pansy ran off with their families money to lounge on the beach in Paris and ignore the outrage of the public that they hadn't been shipped off to Askaban. They called Draco a lunatic for returning to school, to everyone's scowls and anger at his hands, free of handcuffs as they were. But after all they went through in the war, Draco had wanted some sense of normality. And like it or not, being disliked by his peers was as normal as breathing. 

Most nights he goes up to his dorm, draws the curtains around his bed and studies. He blocks our Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom. They may have to share a dorm, but that does not mean he must share with them his company. He writes essays for extra credit and essays for the hell of it. He researches obscure potion ingredients and improves upon formulas. Anything to distract from the glares of those around him and the terrors that wake him, cold and shaking, in the dead of night. Funny how a war does that to a person.

He isn't sure what made him choose tonight to leave his well established routine. He doesn't want to be around the people in the common room. But warming charms can only do so much, and he often misses sitting in the warmth of the fire in the slytherin common room, reading a book and hearing the sounds of people around him. The 8th year common room is the next best, if definitely worst, thing. Mcgonagall hadn't felt that re-sorting them into houses would be beneficial, and that it would /foster post-war relationships/ or some such nonsense. All it means to Draco is the golden trio sitting in his common room, sitting in front of his fire and soaking up his warmth, even though they have had warmth their entire lives and he is so cold.

So he picks up his novel, some drivel about about ancient systems of gillyweed maintenance that's bound to ward of anyone in striking up conversation. Slowly, as if approaching a particularly off putting animal, Draco walks down the stairs towards the sound and the heat he feels radiating out from the common room.

No one notices him enter at first, it takes a few seconds for them to put the pieces together and realize that the nefarious Draco Malfoy has finally emerged from isolation. It doesn't seem to hold the impact he was expecting. A couple students he never learned the names of make a point of ignoring him, turning their heads and souring their faces. One of the Pavarti twins gives him a small, almost minuscule smile, and he starts at the tears that form behind his eyes. It's been so long since he experienced real human kindness, it threatens to choke him. 

He gives a curt nod and stiffly walks to the couch, avoiding everyone else's eyes. He cannot afford another unexpected burst of sadness like that, he won't give anyone the satisfaction. He opens his book to a random page and pretends to read, seeing out of the corner of his eye the glow of the fire. It isn't as warm as he thouht it would be. But it is certainly warmer than the chill that runs down his spine when he hears a voice he hasn't ever heard address him civilly. Potter.

"Draco! Left your cage, aye? took you long enough!"

Draco bristles at the hint of mockery in his tone. 

"Didn't know you were interested, Potter." Draco snaps, not looking up from his book.

"oh come on, don't be a prat, Malfoy. The war's over." Weasley's voice is unwelcome, and yet, there is a part of Draco that wants to lean into it. To hear it, to accept it, to move on. Too little too late, he made his bed, now he must lie in it.

"Ron's right," Granger interrupts his thoughts.

"It's time to move on. Come, Malfoy, have a drink with us."

Draco doesn't miss the wariness in her tone; she's scared of what she's saying. This is what makes him meet her eyes. The idea of drinking with him scares her. he scares her. His eyes drift, involuntarily, to Potter. His green eyes stare back with a careful intensity. He extends his hand, offering Draco a butterbeer.

"Be one of us tonight, Draco. We won't tell."

A small smile blooms on Draco's face as he reaches forward to take the drink. And he realizes maybe he didn't come back to Hogwarts for normality. Maybe, he really came back for change.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I intended this is a one shot but I’m quite fond of the premise, would you guys wanna see it continued as a fic??


End file.
